FantasyBecomes A Reality!
by BloodLust.33
Summary: What happens if you get transportated to a alterante dimension?That's what Sheika and I, ChiChi thought.Until we ended up in one!Not just any one, Naruto's Dimension!
1. Chapter 1

"OMG!!You have to get this!If you don't buy it I'll buy it for you!"My friend, Sheika (shake-uh), squeled as she held up a black mini skirt with a red spiked belt wrapped around the top.I shake my head.

"I can't afford it!!Sheika, you know that!"I tell her.She smirks evilly my way.

"Just ask your parents, you know they'll give anything to their dear little Chi-Chi!"She says in a baby vioce.I look up, tapping my chin with my finger.

"True, but sersiosly I don't want to bother them!"I tell her pushing the skirt back, away from my face.

"Fine.But I'm buying it for you, no matter what you say, besides I can boss you around, since I am older!"She says slightly giving up, sticking her tongue out at me and turning around walking around to the dressing rooms.I return the favor of sticking my tongue out.

"I saw that."She says continueing to walk.I instantly retract my tongue back into my mouth.She giggles.

"Come on, let's go try it on."She says turning with a kind smile.I return the kind smile, and nodd, following her.As we pass the Naruto section of Hot Topic, in our local mall.I see a Kakashi sweat shirt.I quickely grab it off the shelf.I turn with a bright smile.

"Hey, Sheika!Lookie what I found!"I call to her.I see her with a bright smile as well.She was holding up a Sasuke sweat shirt as well.We look at each other.Instantly we throw the sweater we have in our hands, tossing it to the other, catching it.We giggle happily.

Oh right sorry!!I forgot you don't know anything about me or my friend, Sheika!Well, let's start, shall we?Hi there!My name is Sachi Komi!!Or people know me as Chi-Chi,nickname.I just turned 13 that's why me and my best friend, Sheika Kimi are out shopping our hearts out!We are both totally Naruto-fan freaks.And YES! We are proud to SAY IT!!Anyway!I have brown shoulder length hair that cuts across my left eye, with natrual red highlights(not really natrual but looks natrual!).I have bad ass elitric green eyes, but I wear red contact lenses.I'm 4'7, I KNOW I'M SHORT!!!But I have perfect curves, so that makes up for my short-ness.(I really am short, my crazy friend Hannah says I'm her lawn noom,you know those evil things that sits in your garden?)

My best friend, Sheika Kimi, is the sweetest 15 year old gurl you could ever met!She has meduim long dark brown hair with honey natrual highlights.Her eyes are a dark honey chocolate color and long eyelashes.She keeps her hair up in head bands of all kinds and her hair down at times up in a curly wavy layerd way with bangs.She's very smart and not to metion pretty!She's all ways been my idol!And she's the ultimate Kakashi fan gurl!And I'm the ultimate Sasuke fan gurl but not like Sakura I'm way more reserved.Only Sheika and my parents know about my HUGE! crush on Uchiha Sasuke.Oh! And just to let you know I'm not Japense, my parents named me it becuase they met in japan so they wanted a japense name for me!Same goes for Sheika.

So now that you know everything let's continue!!!We finished shopping at Hot Topic, the Music Store, and all types of clothes shops.We were walking out of the mall with 40 to 50 bags in our hands, each.(OMFG that's alot of shopping!)

"I still can't believe you bought all thoughs carmal apple pops!"Sheika says with an amazed look on her face.I smile sweetly.

"You of all people should know that these things are crack on a stick to me!"I tell her as we walk out of the main doors.She giggles.I look ahead and see that our bus ride home is early and is loading, almost ready to leave!!

"OMG!Come on!We have to run!!"I say as I grab Sheika's hand.I freeze, so does Sheika.I begin to shake as I see the world around me begin to go black.I feel myself fall to the ground, but when I hit I feel nothing, I see everything blur.Soon I close my eyes.Wanting to sleep sundenly.I fall into a deep sleep.Soon I see all white.

"Where am I?"I say to myself as I begin to open my eyes to see, tree tops.

"Chi-Chi?"I hear Shieka ask I quickely sit up,looking around.I see her sitting next to me.

"Sheika, what happened?!"I ask her,looking around some more.

"I don't know, I just woke up."She says looking around as well.I notice we're in a forest.I sigh looking down.I see my clothes.I jump up with a 'EKK!'Sheika looks up.

"Look at my clothes!They're different!"I say looking at my clothes.I'm now wearing a black pair of shorts that were kinda too high up for my comfort.Then on my shines white bandages, and black ninja sandles.On my top half was...half of a black T-shirt, with more white bandages underneath that you could kinda see.Black finger-less gloves too.With a kunai pouch on my right thigh.

"Hey, my clothes changed too!"Sheika says to.Ilook over and see that she was wearing a kimono like shirt with a sash colored sea form green.Short with a type of skirt on the back on a side and leggins like sakuras that are same green as the sash under my shorts and gloves with long boot converse black and a green ribbon in her hair.Kunai pouch on her right thigh, also.And she was wearing wrist bands.

"You do look nice though!"She smiles at me.I smile back.

"You too!But where are we?"I ask tilting my head off to the side.I look off to the side to find all of our shopping bags.I smile.She looks at me again, jumping back a bit.

"What's the matter?"I ask.

"You have dog ears, on top of your head."She says like nothing surprising.I reach on to the top of my head and feel fuzzy things.I start to panick.

"AHHH!!!!I HAVE DOG EARS!!!!!"I scream as I begin to run around like a lunitic.Sheika finally grabs me and calms me down.

"It's nothing to worry about!"She says to me.I glare at her.

"I HAVE FREAKING DOG EARS!!!!?????!!!!!AND YOU SAY THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT???!!!!!!???????"I scream at her.She sundenly shrinks to a smaller size with cute anime eyes.I look at her then my eyes go wide.

"What?"She ask me.

"We're in a anime world, and by the looks of our outfits we must be in Naruto's world,"I say looking at the ground, thinking.Sheika grasp.

"You're so right!But that's kinda scary how you picked that up!"She says, tapping her finger on her chin, thinking.I do an anime fall.I stand up and look at her, with my eye twitching.I feel my ears twitch.'I heard something move, and what's that smell?'I think to myself.Sundenly I see Sheika up in my face with cute anime eyes.My eye twiches again and I get an anime vein on my head.

"What are you doing?"I ask her.

"Twitch your ears again!It's so cute!!"She says with anime tears in her eyes.I hit her over the head, gritting my teeth, with my fist clunched.With anime tears streaming down her face and a anime bump on her head, she kinda hides from me.

"Meanie."She says slimple.I slowly turn my head, with flames in my eyes.

"What did you say?"I ask her.She shinks again.

"Nothing."She says in a quite vioce.I turn hearing the sound again.'It sounds like...running?Oh, god!What's that smell?Is that...Blood?'I think to myself.I cover my nose and mouth with my hand.

"What's the matter?"Sheika asks, recovering and walks over to me.A sense rushes through my body.'We need to get outta here.What is this, the sixth sense?'I turn to see Sheika.

"We need to get outta here.Now."I tell her.She looks at me all weird.I quickely pick up our bags.

"Why?"She asks.

"I don't know, but it's not good."I tell her picking up the last of the bags.Then I hear it.

"Do you hear it?"I ask her, she then nods.

"Let's go then!"I tell begining to run.She follows.We were running pretty fast.Soon we see what was running toward us.A pack of wolfs.And they were right behind us.

"SHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!"I scream as we continue to run.I see a huge gate ahead of us.

"AHHHHH!!!!"I hear. I turn to see Sheika on the ground with a wolf's teeth deep in her ankle.

"Sheika!!"I scream as I run back to her.The wolfs back off as I run to her.They all jump at me and scratch me.I scream then turn to them and growl as I stand up.They then wimper turning away and running.I cock my eyebrow and pick her up bridal style.'I've gotten alot stonger.'I run to the gate a passed out Sheika in my arms.I find the entrance finally.I run up to the gate.

"What beissness do you have in Kohna?"A man at the gate asks.

"Please my friend and I are hurt and we have no where to live!Please help us?!"I ask with tears in my eyes.He nods and talks in a walkie talkie.

"Wait here, for help."He says taking Sheika from me.Sundenly, a man with silver hair appears with a boy with raven black hair and black eyes.Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.My eyes widen and I quickely look away.Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me.

"Kakashi, this girl appeared.Her friend is in need of medical assistants.Can you take them to the hospital?"The garud(sp?) ask him handing Kakashi Sheika.He nods then turns to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, follow me.Carry her."Kakashi says nodding my way.

"She must be weak from her attack,"Kakashi says taking off.Sasuke turns to me.

"Get on."Sasuke says turning around, bending down.I nod, blushing a little and carefully getting on his back.As soon as he jumps, I squeak a little and tighten my hold on him with my eyes tightly shut.

"Don't worry.I won't drop you."He says simple, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.I don't loosen my grip on him.He slightly rolls his eyes, continueing to run.The blood on my cheek runs down my cheek on to the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"Are you okay?"He asks as he feels the blood seep throw his shirt.I slightly nod.He notices that I'm not hurt badly.

"My name Uchiha Sasuke.What's your name?"He asks turning back to see the road.I slightly look up.

"Komi Sachi, but call me Chi-Chi,"I say, for I say my name like that all the time, some people are like that's a weird name, Komi?Then I have to tell them that my name is really Sachi.I silently smile.Soon we come to the Kohna Hospital.They already took Sheika to operation on her ankle.They examine me and bandage what was needed.I ask the nurse who was puting a rather big band-aid on my cheek how's Sheika.

"Don't worry about her sweety, she's fine.I'll take you to her after I'm done with you, okay?" She says sweetly starting on another cut on my stomach.I nod and smile cutely.After she finishes she walked me to a recovery room.I walk into the room to see Sheika sitting up on the bed, thinking.

"Shieka!"I say running to her side, she turns her head at the sound of her name.She smiles, seeing me.

"Chi-Chi!"She says holding out her arms as I run into them, into a tight hug.We break apart smiling.

"Are you okay?"I ask her.She nods with a smile.Then a look of worry rushes over her face.

"What about you?!You look horrible!"She says hugging me again.I push her away, smileing.

"I'm fine."I say tilting my head off to the side.Noticing the nurse left.

"Guess how we got here?"I ask with a evil smirk.She looks at me questionly.

"Well...Kakashi carried you here and Sasuke gave me a piggy-back ride!!"I tell her with a squeal.She looks at me with big blank anime eyes.(I'm really good at drawing thoughs seriously!)

"Seriously?"She asks me.I nod with a big Naruto grin.Sundenly the door opens and the Hokage, Kakashi and Sasuke walks in.Sheika sees Kakashi and begins to blush.A evil smirk runs across her face at me.I glare at her.

"Excuse me?"The Hokage asks us looking at us weirdly.We both smile sweetly.

"Yes?"We both say at the same time.

"I am the Hokage of this village and when I heard of you two I heard that you have no headbands, so what village are you from?"He asks us, with a questioning look.

"We are not from thi-Owww!!!"Sheika begins but is interapted by me kicking her in the shin.(she got outta the bed!)I see Sasuke smirk at this.

"We don't belong to a village, we've been travelers for as long as we can remember, so we can here to live, of coarse if it's okay with you, lord Hokage?"I say sweetly as Sheika is bent over in pain with slight groans of pain.

"But of coarse it's okay, but we need your names and if you have any skills with the way of the ninja?"He says with a slight smile.I nod.Noticing that Sheika still in pain.

"Well, my name is Komi Sachi and this is my friend Kimi Sheika, and no we have no experiance but we could learn if it's posiable?"I ask with my head tilted off to the side.He smiles.

"Yes it is posiable, I will set up a living argenment.Is she okay?"He asks looking at Sheika.I smile again as I pull her up.She has a painful smile plastered on her face.

"Of coarse she is, see?"I say cutely.He nods.He turns to walk out of the room.

"I will go set up the aragements right now.Go explore the village, Kakashi, Sasuke will you show them around?"He says right before he walks out the door.They both nod as the Hokage leaves the room.

"Good, have a nice day Sachi, Sheika,"He says nodding at both of us.

"Please call me Chi-Chi,"I say before his head disappears from the doorway.He smiles and nods then disappears.I look at the only men in the room.

"Well, let us introduce ourselfs, I am Hatake Kakashi and this is Uchiha Sasuke,"Kakashi says bowing then pionts at Sasuke, who smirks at his name.

"Nice to met you Kakashi,"I say.

"Well, shall we go?"He says with a smile under his mask, at least I think it was a smile?I nod.

"Ummmm...First can I get dressed?"Sheika pipes in.Kaskashi looks her way and smiles.

"Yes, we'll be waiting outside the door,"He says turning and leaving.Sasuke following.I turn to Sheika.She glares at me.

"Why did you kick me?"She ask me as she grabs her bra and shirt.

"Because your a dumbass and was going to tell them that we're from an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!They could've thought we were crazy!You know you are the older one but sersiouly think you have no brain."I say turning away, waiting for her.

"Hmmmm?Guess you're right."She says walk ing up to me, fully dressed.I look at her with a stupid look on my face.

"DUUUHHHHHH!!!!"I tell her then begin to walk towards the door.She follows.We walk through the door and see the boys leaning against a wall.

"We're ready!!!"Sheika yells in my ear.I glare at her as they walk towards us.

"K, let's go!"Kakashi says.We walk around the village metting people and seeing the village.We had met Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee and Sakura.Lee asked me to be his girlfriend too.I said no though.I've always like Lee as a friend but nothing more.It kinda creeped me out while Sheika was laughng her ass off.After we left I punched her in the stomach, hard.So at the end of the day we got a note from the Hokage saying our address and had two house keys with it.

"Well, here we are, it was very nice meeting you.Hopefully we will soon each other soon.But for now good-bye Sheika, Chi-Chi,"Kakashi says walking us to our apartments, then walking away.

"Yeah, see you around Chi-Chi,"Sasuke says with a smirkt then follows his sensei.I smile and wave while Sheika is trying to open the door.

"I can't get it open!"She says through gritted teeth.

"Let me try."I say calmly walking up to the door, turning the key and gently pushing the door open.I smile at her.She gives me a dirty look.

"Try taking the calm approach,"I tell as I glide into our new home.It was HUGE for just 2 teenage girls to live in.

"Yeah, well when I'm on the battle feild kicking ass and taking names let's just see we will come out on top!!!"She shouts punching the air.I roll my eyes at her.We pick our rooms and put all our shopping bags away.(yeah, we still had them with us!)

"YAY!!!!!WE STILL HAVE OUR MUSIC!!!!!!!!"Sheika shouts as I hear a quite knock on our door.I open the door to find a little boy with a note in his hand.

"Miss Chi-Chi?"The boy asks.I nod with a smile.

"Yes, that's me."I say as he hands me the note, I take it and open it and read.

"The Hokage says this is where you need be to get your ninja training."He says and walks away.The note says:'Sachi, Sheika,If you would like ninja training then there is specail help going to be waiting for you at the forest at 10 am to help the two of you to become shinobi.The Hokage.'

"Think I call him Bob,"I says as I walk to Sheika's room and tell her.She jumps in the air starts to shout.I say good night to her and change into something I could sleep in.As I unwrap the bandages around my wrists to find a moving flame tatto in my right wrist.I was about to scream when I hear Sheika screaming.I run to her room to see her looking at her right wrist as well.Around hers was a vien, like earth element.I run up to her, holding her.

"What is it?!"She asks me.I shake my head.

"I don't know, but look I have one too,"I tell her showing her my wrist.She looks up at me with teary eyes.

"I think because your element is earth and mine is fire I think it's a showing of poceesion?Maybe, I don't know?"I tell her, she nods as I stand.

"Don't worry about it okay?Just go to sleep.I'll see you in the morning."I say closing the door behind me.I sigh as I walk back to my room.I finsh changing and I crawl into my bed.Soon darkness consoms me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheika's P.O.V!

"What a dream", I sigh. I open my eyes only to be met by darkness. Everything about the dream seemed so real, the conversations, the people, even that bite.

"Bite?" I repeated.Feeling over to where my bite was in my dream I got up, startled.

"Bandages?" Removing the covers I saw wrappings around on my leg. I could only see it by strainning my eyes but not enough. I got up to turn on the lights but there was a problem, I couldn't find the switch!

"MAN WHERE IS IT!" I hissed. 'Man, where's the switch!?! It's supposed to be here !'After what seemnd like a eternity of blindly looking for the light switch I finally found it.

"Who put it here?" I turned on the switch. Immidietly squinting from the brightness. After focusing my eyesight I looked around...

"This isn't my ROOM!!"What I saw before me was a twin bed, a window next to it, black sidetable, white bare walls and my shoping bags from the mall scattered on the floor.

"Oh my!" I ran to the window, looking out saw trees, huts, just like a village.

"WHERE AM I?!?!" I panicked.

"Am I sleeping?!" I ran where my door was, exiting finding myself in a empty dark hallway. 'If this is a dream then Chi-Chi must be here like she was before!' I thought. Running through the narrow hallway and finding a door I open it . Dark but I could hear breathing.

"Chi-Chi?" I turned on the light. Seeing a sleeping Chi-Chi on her bed...(how cute 3)...

"CHI-CHI WAKE UP!!!!!"

"HUH WHAT IM UP IM UP!"

"Hi Chi-Chi !"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! WHAT DO YOU WANT I WAS SLEEPING!!"She screams getting up quickely and hitting me on my head.

"Owww Chi-Chi you didn't have to hit me!" I whined rubbing my bumps on my head.

"Well, what do you want?" she hissed.

"Well ..." I trailed off staring at her head.

"Well???" she was getting impatient.

"You have dog ears," I flatly said.She gets a irk mark on her head.

"Yeah, remeber?"she cringes through her teeth.

"So it wasn't a dream?Oh, what about us landing here in Naruto's world and all,"

"Uh nope --"

"Oh..Dear..."

"Yeah!Now I'm sleepy so goodn--" I cut her off by shouting.

"NOT A DREAM!? AM I BEING PUNK'D!!?!?"

"Be quiet!Sheika!!!!! You'll wake people up!!" she hushed.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM ABOUT THIS? WE'RE LIKE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!"

"I KNO DUNCE! SO LIVE WITH IT!!"

"But I need to leave and feed my dog TT"

"BAKA!Chillax!Now!"

"Ok, Ok,"I take a deep breathe.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No for the millionth time!!"

"Ok calm now, so we need to play along right?"

"For what?"

"As in along here like nothing , with our story and where we are from."

"Yes, don't worry. Now rest."

"Ok. What life this is going to be."I sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry everything will be fine," she said before falling asleep.

"Yeah, nite," I smiled, closing her door behind me. Walking to my 'room'.

"Well, now I'm living through a quizilla story," I whispered to myself.

"At least life won't be boring." I step into my room. Shutting the door and laying on the bed. Soon met with a desire to sleep.

NEXT MORNING!

"Pst!!...pssssssttttt!!!SHEIKA WAKE UP!"I hear Chi-Chi hiss into my ear.

"Huh?"

"Were late for the academy! Hurry we have 10 mins!"

"Ok right after 5 mins of sleepy time!"

"NO!!!NOW!" She growled, causing me to fall off the bed.

"Ok, ok fine I'm up grrrr..."I growl as I begin to stand up with a scowl on my face.I did the morning routine, soon going to the door meeting Chi-Chi there.

"Ready?"She asks.

"Yeah, "

"Ok, lets go!" We locked our door and walk onto the academy. As we walked I put on my Mp3 player playing The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars.

"Do you always carry that everywhere?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yuppers 3" I chirped.

"So do I!!!!"She says pulling out her Mp3 player as well.I hear the tune of Headstrong by Trapt.

"Growwwlll!"I hear my stomach growl.

"Oooooohhhhh, Im hungry Chi-Chi!! Lets stop for ramen!!"I whine as we walk past the ramen restraunt.

"No!We're already late, we'll eat later!"

"Awww fine," I pouted.

AT THE ACADEMY!

"Man, we won't get to be with the rookies!"

"Yeah, I know!Sucks!"

"Well, we're here,"We stood infront of a sliding door. Hearing Iruka on the other side.

"Oh, class I almost forgot, we have new classmates today, so please welcome them in," we entered, putting our Mp3 players away, I stood besides Chi-Chi.

"This is ..."

"Just call me Sheika plz :) "

"And?"

"Chi-Chi, my friends call me that,"

"Ok, then now you two can sit up there on the last row," he pointed to where we were sitting and walked up being stared at, I just smiled noticing Chi-Chi scowling at the people who stared.

"Ok, now class, now that thats over lets learn on about chakra control." Iruka resumed. All of a sudden sleep hit me, I was tired from the freak out session last night.

"Chi-Chi? "I whsipered.

"Yeah?"

"Wake me up when he's over I'm tired."

"No!You don't know this stuff so pay attention!"

"Um, I already saw this and you and I are like naruto freaks! We know this stuff remember!?"

"Shh yeah but still..."

"Whatever..." I fell asleep.Usually I'd pay attention and be a good girl but I already know this .

FLASH BACK!!

"lan is to go along, we don't know any thing of these people, k? We don't metion the show, the episodes or anything got it?"

"Yeah, I do."

END OF FLASHBACK

Thats all I played in my mind before truely falling asleep with a smile.

Chi-Chi's POV!

I watch as Sheika closes her eyes.'You know, I do know all this stuff why bother listen?'I quickely tuck my head pieces in my ears and turn my Mp3 player on.'Call me when your sober,' by Evanescence comes on.I close my eyes and begin to rock my head to the beat.Several songs fly past my ears.

"Hey!Hello?!"I hear a voice.I look up to see my class mate.I quickely pull my head phones out of my ears and kick Sheika on the leg.She jumps awake.

"What?What's going on?!I'm awake!"She says sleeply and looking around with her eyes half closed.

"Y-Yeah?"I ask the boy who staring at us weirdly.

"Class is over,"He says and leaves.We both stand up and walk toward the door but is stopped by Iruka.

"Girls, since you are older we need to see if you can do any justus or are any good at close combat.So you two get your own sepret test from the others!"Iruka says with a smile.We both groan but follow him out the door.The two of us followed him to a training ground there stood Kakashi and the Hokage.

"So what do we need to do?"I asked not being patient.Iruka turns his head and smiles.

"First Kakashi-sama is going to do handsigns and we are going to see if you can follow them.You got that?"Iruka asks with the same creepy smile.We both nod.

"So who's going to go first?"Kakashi ask.I quickely raise my hand.

"I will,"I say with my hand raised in the air as a smirk crawls across my lips.Before I walk in front of Kakashi I lean over to Sheika.

"This will be fun he'll probably do dopplerganger, we know that one but keep frocuse got that?"I whisper in her ear.

"I know that but maybe, hopefully we have our own bloodline, a Kekkei Genkai!!"She says excitdley.

"Don't count on it,"I say simply about to walk up to Kakashi.

"You're just like Sasuke!"She whispers hard at me as I walk away with my thumbs in my back pockets.I smirk.I walk in front of Kakashi.He smiles sweetly under his mask.I sense everyone other than me and Kakashi circle around us, Sheika on my right.

"Are you ready?"Kakashi asks me.I tilt my head to the side with a bored look on my face.

"That's the piont of me standing here,"I say to with my hands off to the side.

"You're are just like Sasuke,"Kakashi says putting his hands in a hand sign.I do the same as a smirk crosses my face.I see Sheika smirk out of the corner of my eye.I watch Kakashi's hands begin to move, I focuse hand on the hand signs but sundenly I feel my hands move on their own.I feel something happen to my eyes but I pay no attention and move ahead of Kakashi's handsigns.My hands moving faster then they ever have I look down on to my hands knowing what signs come next.I stop on a handsign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!!"I shout but hear a second vioce ring in my ear.I feel my chakra leek out of my body.I finish the justu and look around there are 20-30 'Chi-Chi's' and around the same amount of 'Sheika's'.I turn to look for the real Sheika and feel that it's her.I smile and she smiles but I let the justu drop.Clouds of smoke appear all around us.Kakashi smiles and nods.The Hokage looked pleased as well.I walk to Sheika.

"Did something happen to my eyes?"I ask her with curiostity in my voice.She nods.

"It was weird,"She says looking down at the ground,"Your eyes went totally black, then flames, like on your wrist appeared in your eyes in a circle."She finishes looking up.'I could feel it.I felt it change, what is happening to me?'I look at Sheika's eyes.They were black and had the veins like around her wrist were in a circle in her eyes.I gasp but cover my mouth.She looks at me as her eyes change back.

"What?"She asks tilting her head.

"Your eyes are black with the same vein shape as on your wrist!"I whisper to her.She gasp as she puts her fingers to her mouth.We grow silent.

"Hey!You two midgets!Over here!!!"We hear Kakashi yell over to us.Sheika takes a step back.

"Uh oh,"She whispers to herself.I slowly turn to Kakashi with flames in my eyes and a angry expression on my face.

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT, KUSO!!!!!!!!"I scream throwing a few kunai at Kakashi.While he deflecks(sp?) the kunai I run foward with a kunai in my hand.He grabs one out of his pouch and we clash kunai's.

"Good, we wanted to see how well you guyz fight, pretty good so far."He says.I push back on him doing a back flip and landing perfectly but as soon as I touch the ground I jet right back into Kakashi.I throw a punch at him but he catches it in his hand.I throw another punch with my left hand and he catches it.I smirk and I did another flip but I kick Kakashi in the face.Then when I land I land right next to his feet and I jump up punching him under his chin.He flys up into the air.Before I jump up I notice that Shieka is fighting Iruka.Then I jump up above Kakashi and landing with my heels in his gut, pushing him into the ground.Big mistake there. Kakashi saw that coming and grabbed my ankles and quickely stood up, throwing me into a near by tree.I feel my eyes go back to the flame orbs.I hit the tree, hard and I cough blood up but don't take time to recover.Kakashi darts forward, toward the tree with a kunai in his right hand.I wait for the right moment to jump and I pull out, my favorite weapon the demon wind shuriken.As I jump over Kakashi I push the shuriken across his back.He screams in pain.I land quickley, tucking my weapon back into my pouch which I bought just for this weapon.

"Are you ready to give up yet?!"I shout toward Kakashi.A smirk forms on his lips under his mask.He takes out a couple of kunais as he pulls his headband from his left eye.A smirk curves on my lips as I see the sharigan eye spin in a circle.

"The sharigan,"I whisper to myself."BRING IT ON OLD MAN!!!"I shout as I pull out my own kunai.We started to run at each other once more but before I could jump Kakashi jumped up and cut my back, I cringe in pain.I turn quickely on my heels.I go to cut him only to watch it turn into a log I turn again and see Kakashi coming at me with a punch.But it was like I was watching it in slow motion, I bend backwards watching his hand go over me.I do serval handsigns and watching his hand go back I follow his hand and as I am about to breath through my fingers I feel Kakashi's kunai slice my cheek from my eye to the buttom of my chin.

"FIRE STYLE!!FIREBALL JUSTU!!!!!"I shout as I breath through my fingers as a huge fireball appears, I watch the flames dance toward Kakashi but he jumps backward.I cringe as I run outta air.I finish the justu.Kakashi and I are about 20 feet away from each other and glare at each other for a moment before darting back at each other.We almost hit but the Hokage appears, stopping us from finishing the fight.As I stand before him breathing heavily from the long battle.He smiles.I look over to Sheika and Iruka were.Sheika was sitting on top of a bruised and cut Iruka, she only having a few cuts smiles and gives the peace sign.

"You both did very well, so here,"The Hokage says with a smile as he hands me and Sheika Kohona headbands.We smile and gladly take the headbands.I wrap my headband around my neck as I watch Sheika tie it around her waist.We smile at each other.

"Congradulations!You shall met your new sensei tomarrow here at noon,k?Well I must go, I shall see you two soon."The Hokage explains and begins to walk away.Kakashi is bent over trying to breath.

"You okay, Kakashi?"I say with a smile,"I sisn't mean to go that bad on you!"I giggle.He stands straight up and smiles underneath his mask.

"I'm fine, how about we go to the hospital to get these wounds bandaged and heathed so they don't get infected?"He sugests.I smile as Sheika nods.

"I would but I can't,"I say.They look at me questionaly.

"Why not?"Sheika asks.I smile.

"I can't move."I say and fall over on my face.I black out.

Sheika's POV!

I watch as my best friend falls on her face after a damn good fight, passed out.I shake my head.I see Kakashi shake his head as well.

"I can't carry her, my back is my main wound."He says as I see he is thinking.I look at her again.

"I can't carry her, that's for sure."I say seeing something moving in the distance.I squint my eyes to see who is walking towards us.Some comes to focuse.Sasuke Uchiha was walking towards us.He walks up with a bored look on his face and looking at our passed out Chi-Chi.

"What happened to Chi-Chi?"He asks as he bends down checking on her.

"We fought,"Kakashi speaks up.I notice Kakashi smiles when he looks at Sasuke.Sasuke notices too.

"What?"Sasuke asks, curious with a side of fright.

"You can carry her, Sasuke!"Kakashi says with a innocent smile.

"Ummm...You sure you can't carry her Sheika?I need to train,"he says looking at me/

"Nope!!!"I say shaking my head.Sasuke sighs and gently pick her up bridal style.A smirk grows across my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chi-Chi's POV!

I slowly begin to sit up.I look around and see that I'm in the hospital again.

"AGAIN?!"I scream out as I fall back into my bed.I sigh.'Aww, well.'

"Chi-Chi, what's the matter?!"Screams Sheika as she runs in the room looking around frantically.I use my arms as a pillow.

"Noting.Why?"(that's really how i ment to spell it to)I ask.

"Well, I heard you yell,"She says sratching the back of her head.

"So, how are you feeling?"She asks walking over to the edge of my bed.

"Great, actually,"I do a hand stand on my bed and do a backflip off the bed and landing perfectly.

"See?"I say smiling brightly.

"I see she's ok,"I hear a voice and turn to the young Uchiha.He galnces at me and nodds his head.I tilt my head and smile again.

"Hi, Sasuke!Wait, why are you here?"I ask him walking behind a curtain with my fresh clothes that Sheika handed me.

"Ummm, well I'm the one who carried you here so why not check on you?"I hear him say as I slip on my bra and shirt.

"Aww, how sweet of you, Sasuke,"I say through the curtain and rebuttoning the top of my pants.I walk out and pick up my kunai pouch.

"Ok, let's go!"I say begining to walk out the door sundenly I couldn't walk.

"What the hell?!"I scream.I look up to see Sasuke holding on to the back of my collor.

"We need to talk to the doctor, first,"Sasuke says.I finally give up and cross my legs in the air, pouting.

"Fine, I give up,"I say as Sasuke sits me down on the ground.He turns to Sheika.

"You go talk to him, I'll watch over her,"He tells Sheika and nods his head toward me.Sheika nods and walks out the door.

"NAH!!!"I pout sticking my tongue out at the young Uchiha.He glances at my childish reaction.

"You're so childish, you know that?"He says crossing his arms over his chest.I smile and stand up next to him.I stand on my toes as I whisper in to Sasuke's ear.While pushing my chest up against him.

"But that's why you like me so, huh?"I ask in a lustful voice.He moves he's eyes at me and rolls them.I glare at Sasuke and turn and sit on the bed.

"Man!!That always works on all the other guyz!!"I pout crossing my arms.Sasuke smirks.

"Well, I'm not like all the other guyz now am I?"He says turning his gance to me.I continue to glare at him.Sheika walks in the door and sees me glaring at Sasuke.

"What's going on here?"She asks in a scared voice.

"Nothing, so what'd the doctor say?"Sasuke asks tunring his gance apon Sheika.She smiles and tilts her head.

"He said she can go,"She says.I jump in the air, fists raised in triumph.

"BOO-YEAH!!!"I scream pumping my arms in the air.I grab my kunai pouch and run out the door.

"I'm not sticking around so they can keep me any longer than they already have!!"I shout to the two that still remain in the room.The two exchange glances, then zoom out the door after me.

2 Months Later, At The House!

"I'M BORED!!"I shout plomping myself on the couch.

"Sheika!!Let's go out and have some fun!!It's only 5 o'clock!!"I say as she rolls her eyes at me.She walks in the kitchen.I moan.An idea pops into my mind.

"Oi!!Sheika!!"I call into the kichen.

"WHHAAATTTT?!!?!?!"She calls from the kitchen.I run across the room and put our favorite CD in and listened to our favorite song.

"You're giving me too many things,lately,"I begin to sing with the music.

"AHHHH!!!!"I hear Sheika scream then run out of the kitchen.

(This is SImple and Clean i like this AMV i think it's a best friend song and yet a love song for a couple i'm not a fan of NaruSasu but i like this one and i think this is perfect 4 Sheika and Chi-Chi and i think it's good 4 skyla and sasuke!)

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

"You're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong

I love you

But does that mean

I have to meet your father

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said no

I don't think life is quite that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and Clean is the way

That you're makin' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things (Like this and that and what...)

That keep us all busy

Are confusing me that's when you came to me and said

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean

I have to walk on water

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe

Some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and Clean is the way

That you're makin' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and Clean is the way

That you're makin' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before!" Sheika and me sing together.After that me and Sheika fall onto the couch in fits of giggles.Then we hear the door bell ring.I run to the door.I open the door.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"I scream pulling him into a hug.He has an expression that is tired between shock and amazed.I let go after he doesn't hug back.I look at him with a questioning expression.

"Naruto-kun?Are you ok?"I ask as Sheika comes down the stairs.

"Naruto-kun!What are you doing here?"Sheika asks him stopping next to me.Naruto says nothing.He continues to stare at the two of us with the same expression.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-"Naruto stutters.

"NARUTO-KUN WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!!!!"I yell as I begin to shake Naruto. Sheika gently touches my arm, like a slient sign saying 'stop'.I back away from Naruto.Sheika takes a deep breath.She takes a step forward and...

SMACK!!Sheika slaps Naruto, hard across the face.I wince at the sound as Naruto fell to the ground.Naruto shoots up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"He screams at Sheika.I walk up next to Sheika as we both grin.I hold out my hand as she slaps it.

"It got you outta that 'state,' right?"Sheika shrugs.Naruto calms down.

"So what'd you come over here for anyway?"I ask leaning on Sheika's shoulder.

"I heard you guyz,"he says.Both our expression:OO

"Y-You what?"I stutter out.

"I heard you guyz singing a few minutes ago.You're really good."He says.We both grab Naruto and drag him inside the house.

"Naruto, you can't tell any one!!"We shout at the same time.

"B-But why not?!"Naruto asks.We slowly shake our head.

"It's just something we don't want to go around town, ok?Promise us Naruto."I say as I notice Sheika can't think of anything to say.Naruto nods sadly.

"Thank you, Naruto."Sheika says.I nod.

"It's late I should be going.Sorry about this guys.I'll see you tomarrow?"Naruto says rubing the back of his head.

"Ok, bye Naruto!"I say walking back up the stairs.I see Sheika walk after Naruto out the door.I wait a few minutes.She finally shows up.

"What was that all about?"I ask.She turns her head and smiles.

"You know how we want to do something and take a break for a while?"She says sitting on the couch.I raise an eyebrow.

"That was a while ago but so?"I says staring her down.She smiles again.

"Pack your bags, we're going on vaction with the Naruto characters,"She smiles at me.My jaw drops to the floor.

"WHAT?!?!"I scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiz Start!

"WHAT?!What do you mean?!"I ask stepping closer to her.She shugs.

"You said you want a vactation, so I told Naruto to get everyone together to go out for the weekend.We're meting in 1 hour."She says with an evil smirk.I glare for one more minute then straighten and smile.

"Ok, let's go pack our bags!This will be fun!"I say running to my room with Sheika right behind me.45 minute later me and Sheika met at the door and walked to the sushi shop.We waited for about 10 minutes until Naruto and Sakura showed up.

"Why is SHE here?"We both say glaring at Sakura.She looks away as she's seen us train for quite some time.

"Well, you said everyone,"Naruto says shrugging as he slides near us."And this might be the chance to show off my skillz to her!"We both do an anime sigh.Soon TenTen, Neji, Hinata and Rock Lee show up.Lee runs up and grabs my hand.

"My beautiful Sachi-chan, it's been to long."He says kissing my hand over and over again.I roll my eyes.

"Lee, we say each other the day before yesturday,"I say taking my hand back.It's true me and Sheika went out training when Gai's team appeared and sparred with us.Soon after that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba and Shino showed up in one big group.

"Yo,"Shikamaru says showing up.

"Hi guyz!You guyz ready to go?"I ask them, picking up my packed bag.They all nodd and we head out the gates.We walk for at least 3 hours when it started to get dark.We arrave(sp?) at our destination.We find a motel and I gather the money and buy the rooms.

"Ok, I got 4 rooms so now we have to devide us up."I explain folding out the keys.

"I WANT TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"Ino and Sakura shout.Sasuke's left eye starts to twitch.

"How about...Naruto, Hinata and Sakura in one room.Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba in the next then Lee, Tenten, Ino and Shino.And that leaves me, Sheika, Neji and Sasuke."I say counting on my fingers looking up to the ceiling.(I do that).Ino and Sakura both whine about this decison.

"Why do you get to be with Sasuke-kun?!"They both yell in my ear.I smile evilily.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to be put in the same room as me or Sheika cuz you would still like to be alive at the end of this weekend wouldn't you?And I figure why put poor wittle Sasuke through that."Ino and Sakura glare for a minute then end it.

"AND WHAT ABOUT US?!"TenTen comes up and yells.

"I don't mind, do you mind Hinata?"Naruto rubs the back of his head, Hinata stands in the back blushing and doing that lil finger thing.

"But I do care!"Sakura says pointing at Naruto.I turn to her.

"Tough, live with it,"I say picking up my stuff and throwing it over my shoulder."Our idea, our way got it Sakura?"I say turning to go walk to my room.

"Oh and remember this village's Cresent Moon Festival is on saturday that's why I told you to bring your formal clothing so see you guyz in the morning!"Sheika says picking her things up and follows me.By the time both of the boys are in the room me and Shieka are both on our beds and lieing on the two beds in the rooms.

"Hey, guys."I say with my eyes closed and using my arms as pillows.They walk in glaring at each other.Sheika and I gives weird looks to each other.

"Well, time for sleeping arrangements!!I'm tired so do you guys want me and Chi-Chi in the same bed so you guys can sleep together or what?"Sheika says streching her arms behind her head.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"Both of the boys screamat the same time.

"Ok, well then you guyz gotta chose between who gets who but for now night!!"I say and pull off my shirt to expose my sports bra and strip down to my boxers and crawl under the blankets, I notce Sheika does the exact same thing.It's silent for a moment then I hear the only two males in the room speak.

"I call dibs on Chi-Chi, I know her better than Sheika,"I hear Sasuke say to Neji and turn to my bed while Neji moves over to Sheika's bed.I hear Sasuke moving around a bit and what I can tell is Sasuke is in his boxers when he crawls under the blankets with me.'Oh my God. Uchiha Sasuke is only in his boxers and in bed with me!Major Fangurl moment!!!!'I fall asleep easily that night, feeling salfer than I ever did before.

Next Morning!

When the sun is glaring in my eyes, I awake feeling something very warm wraped around me.I snuggled closer to it and fell back to sleep.

"Umm...Chi-Chi...Ummm wake up, time to get up."I hear Sasuke's voice next to me.I open my eyes to see Sasuke's face next to mine with a blush run across his face.I look at the thing that was warm and find it's Sasuke's bare chest.A blush dances across my face as I sit up as fast as I could.

"Umm, s-sorry,"I say looking away so he wouldn't see my blush.I closed my eyes and soon reopened to Sasuke's face, making the blush even redder.

"Uh, huh another fangurl,"Sasuke says baking away.I look at him, the blush gone from my face.

"I am not!"I say to him.Standing up from the bed.

"Whatever, I saw that blush on your face."I turn on my heel with my arms clenched to my sides and hands in fists.

"Ok, first of all, you were blushing too, and second of all if you were a girl and woke up on a really hot guy's bare chest you would blush too!!"I yell at him getting angier with every word.

"So you admit I'm hot?"He says with a smirk on his face.I clench my fists even tighter, so I feel my nails dig into my palm."And I can tell just by the way you act around me."

"And how do I act?!"I yell at him, crawling over the bed to his face.He blushes as he looks at my sports bra again.

"The way you dress,"He says turning away with a blush across his face."Showing off that really hot body of yours in front of me isn't fair, you know!!"I smile evilly.When he relizes what he did he covers his mouth with his hands.

"So?I have a really nice body, do I?"I say innocently, wrapping my arms around Sasuke's neck, with his blush darkens."You know, I'm still a virgin.You wanna change that?"I whisper into his ear in a really sexy voice.His eyes widen.

"And what's going on here?"Sheika has now awaken and was listening to our converstation.I let go of Sasuke's neck.I look at her.

"Oh, nothing, just showing that females have more control over the males mind than they thought."I say grabbing my clothes for the day and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.I take a shower and do the whole morning ruten(sp?).I walk out and Sheika takes the shower next then Sasuke then Neji, which in that time I went around and told everyone to get up.Finally, we all met at the motel office.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?"TenTen asks.

"What else?Go around town and have some fun!!"I say walking ahead of the group.For the entire morning we went around and did stuff.You know, random stuff.(Can't think of anything real exciting right nowshuggs)When we went to met up at lunch Naruto wasn't there.

"Where's Naruto at?"Sheika asks.

"I saw him talking to some gentleman,"Lee replies to Sheika's un anwsered question.Naruto at that second runs up to the group.

"Where were you Naruto?"I ask.He waves his hand panting for breath.

"I'll...tell you...later."He says.After Naruto catches he's breath we walk to a sushi bar.Naruto pulls me and Sheika away from the group.

"Ok, the guy I was talking to was the manger for the festival and he told me he lost the band singers for the festival,"Naruto explains.We both glare at him.

"And you told him about us, didn't you?"Sheika says.Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, so will you do it?"Naruto asks.The two of us sighs, and nod yes."Great!Here he said go shopping for clothes tomarrow or today."I take the money out of his hand.

"Ok, we'll go tomarrow, but Naruto don't tell them ok?We're going to buy masks so they can't see our faces ok?"Sheika tells him.He sighs and nodds.

"I understand."

"Ok!Now let's go back!"I say dragging them with me.The rest of the day the girls went shopping and the boys...well we don't know what they did.Then we decided to go to a club at 7 o'clock at night.We dressed up and went to it.We were dancing when sundenly a salsa song came on and it was a song me and Sheika knew!

"Who knows how to salsa?"We asked the guys.The guyz looked around amonst each other and slowly Kiba raised his hand, then Lee.I grabbed Kiba and Sheika got Lee.We danced several salsa songs and watched the others struggle.Sasuke and Neji didn't even try.Hinata and Naruto tried together and Ino made Shikamaru dance cuz they relized Sasuke wasn't going to dance, Sakura danced with Shino and TenTen was stuck with Choji.They all got some tricks done.But at like 1 am Sasuke made us leave.We went back and went to bed.(sorry but I wanted to get to the next day so badly i skipped all the details.)

Next Day!

The next day Sheika and I snuck out without being noticed and went shopping for the show that night.

I got this outfit: img src"http://i64. is my mask too: img src"http://i64. got this outfit with bondange pants: img src"http://i64. got this mask except it is black: img src"http://i64. got something else but you're not finding out till later!I'm so evil)

"I'm acually excited about tonite!"Sheika says putting away our clothes so no one could find them.

"Me too!"I say zipping my bag up and falling back on my bed.I groan when I hear a knock at our door.I stand up and open the door, Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto?"I ask.

"Ok, first of all, the boss, Mr.Zomonachi wants you at the festival grounds at 4 to rehurse and second all the girls want to go shopping what should I tell them?You gotta met Mr.Zomonachi in like 10 minutes!"Naruto imforms me.

"Tell 'em we're tired from last night and to go to the festival and we'll met them there, ok?Bring 'em all there at 6, when it starts ok?"I tell Naruto.He nods in agreement and runs off.

"Get your stuff out again we gotta go, now."I tell Sheika and she sighs.We pull out our outfits and run to the festival grounds and met a young man, about 26 with short spikey black hair, he was slender and he had dark brown eyes.

"You must be Chi-Chi and Sheika!I'm Mr.Zomonachi!Naruto has told alot about both of you, and I'm so glad you could make it.We have a band for you so tell them what songs you're going to play and we'll begin with rehusal, ok?"He says as we nod in agreement.We change into our masks and outfits.

"What's with the masks?"He asks siting out in the empty feild.

"We thought the looked kool,"I tell him.He shruggs.

"Whatever floats your boat,"He says and we begin our pratice and end at like 10 till 6.

"Ok that was great!! It will be longer too though since we will acually do the whole thing.But for now, take a break until show time."Mr.Zomonachi says walking away to help with the stands.We relaxe when around 6:10 Mr.Zomonachi comes back stage.

"Ok, girls show time!!"He says helping us out onto the stage.I walk up to the mic with my guitar in my hand and wait till Sheika's in place.

"Hi, there every one!!Are you ready for a good time?!"I call out into the microphone.Seeing that it was REALLY big crowd.The crowd erupts.I see evryone of my friends in nice festival formal kimonos.

"Ok then...LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!!!"I call to the microphone and strum my first note for the first song.

(Shut up by Simple plan): object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

"There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know and I know and I know

and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

Is gonna bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be (Don't tell me who I should be)

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

You won't bring me down

Bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

You won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The crowd erupts as we finish the song.I then switch places with Sheika and she begins the song she choses.

(I'm just a kid by Simple plan): object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

"I woke up it was seven

I waited 'till eleven

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I got a lot of friends

But I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone

When you're spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight

And maybe when the night is dead

I'll crawl into my bed

I'm staring at these four walls again

I'll try to think about the last time

I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)

Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid...Repeat 6x)

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares 'cuz

I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid I know that its not fair

Nobody cares 'cuz

I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight I'm all alone

Tonight nobody cares

Tonight cuz I'm just a kid tonight!"

The crowd cheers as she sings the last note.We switch for a second time.I walk to mic and is really excited.

(Burn by Three days Grace)Sorry I couldn't find the real music video but it's naruto right?: object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

"I'll tell you now you can't win this

'Cause you're way too slow

I'll tell you now i'm gonna take this

Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?

I'll let it show that

I'm not always hiding

Come all the way down

And watch me burn

I won't let it show that

I'm not always flying

So on the way down

I'll watch you burn

So let me know just how to take this

'Cause you're way too cold

Now show me how before it breaks me

Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?

I'll let it show that

Im not always hiding

Come all the way down

And watch me burn

I won't let it show that

I'm not always flying

So on the way down

I'll watch you burn

I'll let it show that

Im not always hiding

Come all the way down

And watch me burn

I won't let it show that

I'm not always flying

So on the way down

I'll watch you burn!!!"

I finish my last solo and turn while I hear the crowd go wild.I beckon for Sheika to join me at the mic for our last song.

(Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance): object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

"When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them, your demons,

and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"

Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

When you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heartI can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all.

So paint it black and take it back

Lets shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end

We hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers

Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause

I could not care at all

Do or die

You'll never make me

Because the world, will never take my heart

You can try, you'll never break me

You want it all, you wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer, for all the broken

Listen here, because it's only you

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I -- don't -- care

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

You'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry

We'll carry on

(Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world, will never take my heart

You can try, you'll never break me

You want it all, you wanna play this part) [x2!"

We finish singing our song and take a bow and go off stage to take a break and to change when we come back on I'm wearing this!: img src"http://i64. Sheika has this dress on!: img src"http://i64. we will do a little salsa for you and we needs some volenteers who can dance and we know excatly who we want!"Sheika annouces on the microphone.We jump into the crwd and go to our group of friends, I grab Kiba and Sheika grabs Lee and we both bring them up on stage and dance like there is not tomarrow.While we were having so much fun our masks were coming lose.When they dipped us for the last song our masks fell off.Our group got silenced and Lee and Kiba was shocked.

"Hehe, hey guys!"I say rubbing the back of my head.They look like this:OO


	5. Chapter 5

After the concert Kiba and Lee jumped down from the stage and they both turn and grab us from the waist and help us off the stage.

"Thank you, Kiba."I say with a sweet innocent smile.

"Thank you, Lee."Sheika says smiling with me.We turn to see glaring faces.We both anime fall.

"WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!!"Ino and Sakura scream at us.

"You best get up outta my grill, if you know what's good for you!"I snap my fingers at them and they both back down as they see Shieka and I get in our fighting stances.

"And talk to Naruto!He's the one who signed us up for this!!!"Shieka says pointing at Naruto.Naruto stands with his mouth wide open.Like this: OoO

"TRAITORS!!!!"Naruto screams as the rest glare at him.

"But we had fun!And you guys have to admit!WE ROCKED OUT LOUD TONIGHT!!"I screamed sticking my tongue out and doing the 'Rock on' sign.(And yes Emochicka if you're reading this I just read your message!LoLz!)

They all do anime falls face first into the ground.Shieka and I laugh at them.They stand with dirt on their faces.

"What the hell are we still standing around here for?Let's go have some fun!!"Sakura ask looking around at everyone.

"Hey, for once Billborad Brow has a good idea."Me and Shieka agree together, out loud.We all go to the rides.

Ok, first I made TenTen go on the Sizzler with me.Then everyone wanted to go making me get an anime drop cuz at first no body wanted to go on.But poor Sasuke got stuck on with BOTH Sakura and Ino.I swear I saw him turn blue from lack of air.(Ino and Sakura squeeing him to tight.)From then we went on the Egg Roll, the Bullet, the Gravatron(sp?), the Octupus, and that one really spinny ride you know? Like the tea cups from Disney Land?Those thingies.

But the worst/best one, it kinda depends on who's P.O.V. you're on.But the Sling Shot.I wanted to on it but no body else wanted to.Not even Shieka!My best friend didn't want to go on it with me!!

"Pleeaaaassseeee Shieka!?!?"I beg for her to come on.

"NO WAY!!Maybe when hell freezes over."I glare and do a quick justu Kakashi-sensei tought me.I kiss my two fingers and push both palms down on the ground.

"Ice Crystal Justu!"(hehe there's my name!)Ice surounds were I stand.

"There it's frozen."

"I said MAYBE!"

"BUT!!!"

"NO!"

"SHIEKA!!!"

"NO!"

"B-"

"Oh, shut up!If you want I'll go on it with you!"Sasuke says steping forward.

"I WANNA GO TOO!"Ino and Sakura step forward immedilatly, walking towards the gate me and Sasuke have aready walked through.The gate's man shuts it before they make it through.

"Sorry, ladies.Two people per ride."

Ino and Sakura's faces: OoO

"Hehehehe!That's a fangurl, Sasuke!"I tell him as the operator person snaps us in to the cage.

"Must we go back to this morning, Chi-Chi?"

"Not if you don't want to, Sasuke."

"You two make a cute couple!"The operator ladie smiles as she finishes straping me in and goes for Sasuke's belt.We both blush.

"Ummm... We're not a couple."Sasuke stammers to get out.

"Aww but why not?You two seem to be great together!"

"Ummm cuz I'm only focused on becoming a better ninja than I already am. Oh and to find out more about my past!"I say looking away from Sasuke, trying to force the blush down.

"And I'm focused everything BESIDES those girlz and HER."Sasuke says looking at me at the 'HER' part of his sentanced.

"But you're the only one who said you'd go on this ride with her.That must mean something."She says closing the cage and locking it in.She winks as she turns away.

"Think about it."She nodds her head toward the guy behind the controls and he flips a switch and the sling shot lets go and we're in the air.I scream gripping the bar in front of me tighly and closing my eyes just as tight.I feel us falling back now.

'They're going throw us back again.'Then suddenly I feel metal against my face.I open my eyes to finally relize my seat belt has come undone and relize I could get hurt badly if I'm like this when we hit the ground.Then I feel something grab my arm and pull me back to the seat.I feel something touch my lips.I open my eyes to see Sasuke and that I'm sitting on his lap and his arms wrapped around me and his lips connected to mine.I'm scared to move from this position.If I do I'm afraid I could die.All that's running through my mine is 'Please don't let go Sasuke!'After serval long minutes the ride stops and the cage opens.I fling myself out of the cage and fall back on the cold ground.

"Oh, my god!Sweetie, are you ok?Your seat belt broke on the impact!Are you hurt?You're white as a ghost!"(I get really white when I get scared or in an accident.I've been in 2 accidents this year alone)I shake my head yes.

"Y-Ye-yeah, I'm f-fine."I stand up just to be huddled by everyone.

"Chi-Chi, are you ok?!We saw everything!!"Kiba says standing dircetly in front of me.

"Yeah, guyz I'm fine."I lightly smile.

"What happened?!"Hinata speaks up finally.

"My seat belt broke I think."

"Oh, I'm so sorry b-but you're ok now, r-right?"I nod.Then I was swept away by Sasuke.

"W-What?"

"The medics need to take a look at you to make sure you're ok."I take a few steps away from the group and stumble but before I fall I'm swept up into Sasuke's arms.I blush when I wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's fine, You're weak from the ride, I'll carry you."He carries me to the medics.The check me out and ok me to go home.But it was only 10:30!Don't think that little scarey situation is gonna stop me from going on the rest of the rides.Well at least the fairswheel!

"Come on, guyz!Last ride promise!"I ask.They look at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"You almost died."

"So?Shieka you want to go on the fairswheel right?"She nods her head slowly.

"Then let's go!"I say and take off running.Everyone takes off after me but I turn a corner and I watch as everyone passes but Sasuke was slowly walking in the very back.I grab him by the back of the callor and pin him up against the wall.

"What the-?"He begins but I put my middle and index finger to his lips.

"Don't think I forgot."I look at him coldly.

"Whaf' are youf talfing about?"He mumbles under my fingers.I raise an eyebrow.

"That kiss?"He blushes a very dark cremison red.

"Did it mean anything?"He looks at me in a funny way as I remove my fingers from his lips.

"No, it didn't even mean anything but it's better than you dying right?"I glare at him for a few seconds longer and then turn away.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"You're lucky."

"And why's that?"

"You're my first kiss."(Well besides Naruto but i'm pretty sure he doesn't count that as his first kiss i mean i wouldn't!)

"Don't get cocky.I'm not like your little fangurls!"As tell him walking away.'Why the hell am I being so mean to him?I mean I think he's hott and I don't know why I'm acting this way!'

"Come on they're gonna worry about us."

"You think I care?"

"Of course not, you don't care about anybody but yourself."We walked to the fairswheel.Everyone was on it already except Ino and Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"They both shriek.

"Oh.My.God."I say covering my ears,"I'm a rocker and I turn my headphones up on full blast but damn that's loud!"

"How do you think I feel?"I look at him in symapathy.(sp?)

"I am so sorry!"

"Heh."

"I waited for you!"They tell him at the same time as he walks up to the fairswheel.

"Sasuke-kun, which one do you want to go on with?!"They say together again.

"Damn, that's creepy."I say walking past them.

"I want to ride with Chi-Chi!"Sasuke says pulling on my arm as I walk past.

"Hey!Don't drag me into this!"I soften up when I see Sasuke mouth the words:'Help me!'I sigh.

"Fine, lets go."We both walk on the fairwheel leaving behind two stunned fangurls.After the fairswheel everyone met at the bottom and then we all went back to the hotel.Everyone had to make me go to bed.They said sleep is good after you almost die.So I layed down.But that doesn't mean I went to sleep.I heard everyone crawl into bed and I felt Sasuke crawl into bed next to me.At 2am I crawled outta bed slowly and went for a walk.I sensed someone following me.But I didn't care I knew I could take them if they tried anything.

I found a beautiful waterfall in the woods next to the hotel.

"A little swim wouldn't hurt."I tell myself slipping off my shirt and pants revealing my bra and underwear.

It kinda looks like a bathing suit it looks like this:

img src"http://i64. take my stance on a high rock and are ready to dive into the spring water.I dive into the warm water.I feel my hair along my back, the water pressing to my skin.As I glide through the crystal clear water I feel at peace, I feel as if the world is calm, I feel the world as stopped and is waiting for me to open my eyes.When I do, I see a dark figure hovering on he shore.I reach the surface and wipe the water from my green eyes.I shake my head getting ride of the water in my ears.

"You could catch a cold, you know?"

"Awww, Sasuke you care?I never knew!"

"Not even close to it."Sasuke replies looking away.

"Well, since you stalked me all the way here, why not jump in?The waters warm."I say swimming backwards.

"No thanks."Sasuke glares at me and crosses his arms.

"Aww why not?"I ask swimming up to the side where Sasuke is standing.

"Cuz I'm not into swimming and freezing my ass off in the middle of the night."I smirk.I plant my feet onto some rocks and stand on it and grab Sasuke's ankles.

"Lighten up, Sasuke!!"I yell pulling on Sasuke's ankles making him fall on top me into the water.Our lips almost connect under water but not all the way.He flings himself up into the cold night summer air.I smile as I come up infront of you.

"I can't believe you did that!!!"Sasuke screams.

"Quit being a baby, Sasuke."

"Oh, my god."He says taking his shirt off."I'm so gonna get you for this!"He says tossing his shirt onto the shore.(He already took his shoes off.)

"Chi-Chi!"Sasuke shouts tackling me.I giggle as he wraps his arms around my waist and pushes me back in the water.We begin to wrestle and splash each other with water.

"Didn't know you had a fun side."I tell Sasuke as I swim gently around in a circle and Sasuke doing the same.

"Well, you're easy to be around."Sasuke says swimming toward me.

"Yea, well you're not to bad yourself.Well, when you're not being a cocky ass hole."I say moving towards the middle as well.

"Yeah?"Sasuke asks moving his arm towards my waist.

"Yeah."I wrap my arms around his neck.I move in closer to his face.He's moving toward me as well.I feel his breathe on my face.I can sense his lips closing in on mine...

MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!i'm evil and tired.CLIFFYYYY!!!!ok well remember the memo!YOU BASTARDS BETTER RATE!LoLz! i love all my fans!Bye byez Blood-chan is going to sleep!


End file.
